runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Recipe for Disaster
Recipe for Disaster on tehtävä P2P-''RuneScapessa''. Jagex teki tämän 100. tehtävän kunniaksi siitä RuneScapen suurimman tehtävän. Tiedot Ohje Tehtävässä on monta osiota, jotka voi suorittaa erikseen. Osioista saa palkkiot ja niiden suorittaminen mahdollistaa joidenkin tehtävien aloittamisen. Aloitusosio Ohje Juttele Lumbridgen kokin kanssa. Hän haluaa tehdä samanlaisen aterian, jonka hänen esi-isänsä teki aikoinaan. Ateriaan tarvitaan *Vesiliskon silmä, jonka voi ostaa Port Sarimin taikakaupasta *mätä tomaatti, Al Kharidin taisteluareenalta tai Seers' Villagen mätien tomaattien laatikosta *Greenman's Alea saa Yanillen baarista *Dirty Blast on Fruit Blast johon lisätään tuhkaa. Tehtävässä se pitää tehdä kokonaan itse. Eli valitse coctail shakerin menusta fruit blast ja lisää siihen tuhkaa. Mene Grand Treehin ja saat Blueberryltä coctail-baarissa coctail-kirjan. Tee Fruit Blast ananaksesta, sitruunasta ja appelsiinista. Kun juttelet kokin kanssa on osio suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste Totuus paljastuu Pääset juhlaillalliselle. Kohta kuitenkin paljastuu tämän olleen Culinaromancerin juoni ja kahdeksan hahmoa jää vangiksi. Sinun tehtäväsi on vapauttaa heidät. Tämä onnistuu heidän lempiruokiensa avulla. Kääpiö Osion ohje Tutkittuasi kääpiötä mustalaisnainen ehdoittaa menemistä White Wolf Mountainin ali kulkevaan tunneliin kääpiön isän luo. Mene luolassa olevaan baariin ja puhu vanhalle kääpiölle (old dwarf). Vanha kääpiö ei suostu kertomaan kivikakkureseptiään, ei edes kaikesta maailman oluesta. Mene Faladoriin Rising Sun baariin ja juttele Emilyn kanssa kääpiöiden suosimasta oluesta. Hän paljastaa salaisuuden, joko Ring of Charos tai 200 kultarahan avulla. Eli salaisuus on laittaa yksi kultaraha Asgamian Aleen, jolloin se muuttuu Asgoldian Aleksi. Tarvitset 4-6 Asgoldian alea, suosittelen kuutta. Osta aina olut 3 rahalla ja laita siihen yksi raha. Palaa luolaan ja anna oluita kääpiölle, kunnes hän suostuu tekemään kakun 100 kultarahalla. Lisäksi sinun on tuotava tarvikkeet. Anna vanhalle kääpiölle maito, jauhot, vettä ja kananmuna. Kääpiö tekee kakun ja laittaa sen pöydälle. Laita käsineet käteesi, muuten pudotat sen, koska kakku on kuuma ja joudut hankkimaan kakun aineet uudelleen. Joudut viilentämään kakun. Jos sinulla on jäähanskat, se jäähtyy itsestään. Mene Ice Mountainille, jossa on oraakkeli ja tapa siellä yksi 13-tasoinen Icefiend ja kakku viilenee. Palaa Lumbridgeen ja käytä kakkua lumottuun kääpiöön ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 keittokokemusta *1 000 lahtauskokemusta *pääset osittain Culinaromancerin arkulle, joka löytyy Lumbridgen linnan kellarista Goblin-kenraalit Osion ohje Sinistä väriä saa ostamalla Faladorin puutarhasta kaksi Woad-lehteä tai kasvattamalla ne itse tason 25 maanviljelyllä. Vie ne ja 5 rahaa Aggie-noidalle Draynor Villageen. Mustalaisnainen ehdottaa Goblin Villageen menoa vinkkien saamiseksi. Kylän itäpuolella on talo, jossa on alasmenevät tikkaat. Mene ne alas ja olet kokin luona. Hän ei voi auttaa, ennen kuin saa puuhiiltä. Anna se hänelle ja hän lisää sen kokeeseensa ja koko huone räjähtää. Kokki julistaa kokeen onnistuneen ja kiittää sinua. Hän sanoo kenraaleiden pitävän *appelsiineista, jotka eivät ole oransseja *toukista, jotka eivät ole mauttomia *leivästä, joka ei ole rapeaa Käytä väria appelsiininviipaleisiin. Käytä maustetta kalanruokaan. Käytä vettä leipään. Anna ne kokille, joka sekoittaa ne ruoaksi nimeltään Slop of Compromise (kompromissin litku). Osion lopetus Mene Lumbridgeen ja käytä ruokaa kenraaliin ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 keittokokemusta *1 000 käsityökokemusta *1 000 viljelykokemusta Merirosvo Pete Osion ohje Pronssilankaa saa itse tekemällä seppätaidolla, taitovaatimus on 1, eli jokainen voi tehdä sitä. Mustalaisnainen suositteelee kokin kanssa juttelemista. Tämä kertoo reseptin olevan *leivänmuruja *hienonnettua turskaa *hienonnettua merilevää (kelp) *hienonnettua rapua (crab) Suosittelen ottamaan ainakin kaksikertaisesti aineksia, koska ruoka voi lopussa palaa ja joudut hankkimaan ne uudelleen. Kokki sanoo Murphyn Port Khazardissa voivan auttaa rapujen kanssa. Turskaa saat kalastamalla isolla verkolla (big fishing net) Catherbyssa, käytä siihen survinta ja saat hienonnettua turskaa. Leivänmuruja saat käyttämällä veistä (knife) leipään (bread). Mene Murpyn luo ja hän sanoo, että sinun pitää sukeltaa pohjaan saadaksesi rapuja. Anna hänelle kalakulho ja hän antaa sinulle kypärän ja sukellusvälineet. Laita ne päälle ja puhu Murphylle. Sukella ja mene pohjoiseen ja näet pohjassa levää, poimi muutama ja nouse laiturille. Käytä survinta niihin ja saat hienonnettua levää. Sukella uudestaan mene pohjoiseen ja näet vartioidun rapuaitauksen. Nunge lupaa sinulle rapua, jos tuot viisi mudskipperin nahkaa. Mene länteen kunnes tulet luolan luo. Poimi maasta kiviä, kunnes pääset luolaan. Tapa 30-tasoisia mudskippereitä kunnes olet saanut nahat. Nunge tarvitsee vielä kolme pronssilankaa ja neulan. Anna ne hänelle ja käy hakemassa ravunlihaa aitauksesta. Nouse laiturille ja hienonna ravunliha. Palaa Lumbridgen keittiöön. Kokki neuvoo sekoittamaan aineet ja paistamaan liedellä (range). Osion lopetus Käytä paistettu ruoka Peteen ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 000 keittokokemusta *1 000 kalastuskokemusta *1 000 seppäkokemusta *1 000 käsityökokemusta *pääset Mogre Campiin Lumbridge opas Osion ohje Mustalaisnainen kehoittaa sinua menemään velhojen tornin toiseen kerrokseen velho Traibornen juttusille. Hae tavarat esimerkiksi seuraavasti *mene Lumbridgen sekatavarakauppaan ja osta ämpäri, ruukku ja kakkuvuoka *mene joen yli lehmälaitumelle ja lypsä maitoa ämpäriin *mene kanafarmille ja ota sieltä muna *palaa joen toiselle puolelle ja mene tuulimyllyn luona olevalle pellolle ja ota viljaa (grain) *jauha vilja ruukkuun Kaikki tavarat voi myös ostaa Culinaromancerin arkusta, linnan kellarista. *muna 5 rahaa *ämpäri maitoa 15 rahaa *ruukku jauhoja 18 rahaa *kakkuvuoka 13 rahaa * Mene velhojen torniin ja juttele Traibornen kanssa, joka kertoo mitä tavaroita tarvitaan. Juttele uudestaan ja saadaksesi munan loitsuttua, pitää sinun tunnistaa kolme henkilöä. Aina kun valitset väärän henkilön, joudut aloittamaan alusta. Kaiken kaikkiaan tähän ei mene kovin paljon aikaa. Seuraavaksi sinulta kysytään asioita Runescapesta. *A glass vial is to 33, as a glass orb is to...46 *A gold ring is to 5, as a holy symbol is to... 16 *A hooded man?Pirate Pete *A king in red and white?King Lathas *A Man, wearing a brown west?Professor Grongien *A Man in Desert Robes with white bear?Ali Morrisane *A Man with ponytail, wearing a book?Reldo *A Man with purple shirt?Unferth *A Woman, with pink top?Gertrude *A Woman in green, who looks like a witch?Hetty *I can hear howling in one direction and buzzing in the other - where am I?Catherby *I'm in a bar west of Pollnivneach. Where am I?Bandit Camp *If I'm going to need glass, first I will need Sand, Bucket, Soda ash, Glass blowing pipe *The river Salve runs from?North to south' *How much gp does it take to bribe a guard at the toll gate to Al Kharid prior to earning their trust?'''10 *What doesn't lie between Morytania and Asgarnia?Keep le Faye *What ingredients are used in a cake?Flour, Eggs, and Milk *What is the defence level requirment to wear a Mystic Hat?20 *What is the nearest guild to the Fishing Platform (as the seagull flies)?Legends *Which tower is closest to the Crafting guild?Dark Wizards *The combat level of goblins near Lumbridge is...2''' Lopuksi sinulle näytetään tavaroita (satunnaisessa järjestyksessä) ja kysytään niistä kysymys. Näyttö 1: Ensimmäinen näyttö Näyttö 2: Toinen näyttö Näyttö 3: Kolmas näyttö Näyttö 4: Neljäs näyttö Näyttö 5: Viides näyttö Kun olet vastannut oikein jokaiseen kysymykseen saat loitsutut tavarat. Mene Lumbridgeen ja sekoita aineet kakkuvuossa ja paista kakku keittiön hellalla ja saat Opaskakun. Käytä kakkua oppaaseen ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *2 500 keittokokemusta *2 500 taikakokemusta Evil Dave Osion ohje Kissan saa Varrockin länsipuolelta Gertrudelta. Muhennoksia saa esimerkiksi Catherbyn baarista Kun olet tutkinut Daven ja jutellut mustalaisnaisen kanssa, mene Edgevilleen esimerkiksi teleporttaamalla Varrockiin ja menemällä muurin länsipuolen ketteryysoikotietä Lum-joen sillalle ja olet Edgevillessä. Mene Daven kotiin, jossa hän asuu äitinsä kanssa. Talo on pankin länsipuolella. Äiti-Doris kertoo Daven olevan talon kellarissa. Juttele Daven kanssa ja valitse "...because magic requires it" ja hän kertoo muhennoksen olleen aivan kuin äidin laittamaa, mutta mausteiden suhteet olivat olleet täydelliset. Mene ylös Doriksen juttusille ja hän kertoo helvetin-rottien varastaneen hänen mausteensa. Mene kellariin ja käytä kissaasi rottien pyydystykseen. Valitse "Interact with" ja "Chase-Vermin". Yleensä tämä ei toimi ja saat viestin siitä, että rotta pääsi karkuun. Eli kärsivällisyyttä tarvitaan ja tämä on selvästi tehtävän vaikein osuus. Bonuksena kissasi / kissanpentusi muuttuu hellcatiksi / hellkitteniksi syötyään 4-10 helvetinrottaa. Jos haluat saat sen palautettua tavalliseksi antamalla sille maitoa. Kun rotta kuolee, saat maustepurkin, jossa on 1-4 mausteannosta. Mausteita ovat: *keltainen (yellow) *oranssi (orange) *punainen (red) *ruskea (brown) Jos kokeilet yhtä maustetta muhennokseen, niin Dave kertoo joko kaikkien mausteiden olleen väärät tai yhden olleen oikean, jolloin tiedät mausteesi määrän olleen oikean. Itselläni olisi ollut parhainta aloittaa mausteen määrä kolmesta ja vähentää sitä, mutta mausteiden määrä on eri jokaiselle. Käytännössä tarvitsee kokeilla jokaista maustetta vain max kaksi kertaa, koska jokaista maustetta on käytetty muhennokseen. Kun tiedät mausteiden määrän '''on Daven ensiksi maistettava maustettua muhennosta, hän ei syö sitä kaikkea vaan voit käyttää lopun "oikean" Daven herättämiseen. Jos et ole kokeillut oikeaa maustesekoitusta, ei mustalaisnainen anna sinun kokeilla ruokaa Davyyn. Tee Lumbridge home-teleportti ja mene ruokasaliin. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *7 000 keittokokemusta *hellcat Skrach "Bone Cruncher" Uglogwee Osion ohje Tutkittuasi ogrea ja juteltuasi mustalaisnaisen kanssa mene Feldip Hillsiin juttelemaan Rantzin kanssa, joka sopii tapaamisesta kaakkoisrannalla. Rantz sanoo haluavansa mennä Karamjalle ja tarvitsee apuasi siinä. Suosittele veneen tekoa. Rantz kaataa puun. Käytä kirvestä siihen. Puhu uudelleen Rantzille, joka sanoo ettei se ole vielä valmis. Käytä kirvestäsi uudelleen siihen ja vene on valmis. Seuraavaksi pyydystä Chompy, kuten teit Big Chompy Bird Hunting-tehtävässä, voit ostaa jousen Rantzilta, hinta on 500 - 550 rahaa. Kun vene on valmis ja sinulla Chompy, ampuu Rantz nuolen Karamjalle. Sinun pitää löytää nuoli ja paistaa chompy siinä paikassa. Mene Tai Bwo Wannaihin ja etsi nuolta rannasta kylän länsipuolelta. Sytytä nuotio ja paista chompy paistovartaan avulla. Pian tulevatkin Rantzin lapset kanootilla hakemaan sinua. Puhu Rantzille, joka kertoo sinun tarvitsevan täyttää sammakko kahteen kertaan palkeilla ja kaivamaan kiviä suolta itään päin. Käytä sammakkoa kiveen ja sidot sen villalangalla siihen. Mene Rantzista etelään aukiolle ja pudota "ilmapallosammakko" maahan ja hetken päästä Jubblyn pitäisi ilamaantua. Tapa se ja ota höyhenet ja liha. Mene Rantzista hieman pohjoiseen olevalle Ogrejen paistopaikalle (Ogre Spit Rost) ja paista liha. Jos liha palaa tee uusi sammakko ja pyydystä uusi Jubbly. Osion lopetus Kun olet saanut Jubblyn paistettua teleporttaa Lumbridgeen ja käytä sitä Ogreen ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *1 500 keittokokemusta *1 500 puunhakkukokemusta *1 500 jousiammuntakokemusta *1 500 käsityökokemusta Sir Amik Varze Osion ohje Kun olet ruokasalissa mene Sir Amikin luokse ja paina "Inspect". Mene puhumaan keittiäöön kokin kanssa. Joka kertoo kuinka ruoka tehdään. Sekoita ämpäri maitoa kerma-astian kanssa ja saat maitoisen seoksen (milky mixture). Ota mukaasi ruukku ja maissi ja mene esimerkiksi Lumbridgen pohjoispuolella olevaan tuulimyllyyn. Mene ylimpään kerrokseen ja laita maissi syöttökaukaloon ja vedä ohjausvivuista. Mene alakertaan ja ota ruukulla maissi huoneen keskeltä. Lisää jauhettu maissi seokseen. Ota kirves ja viidakkoveitsi mukaasi ja mene Karamjalle ja siellä Kharazi-viidakkoon. Kuva:Vanilla_pod_map.png Mene kartan osoittamaan poaikkaan ja ota vanilla pod. Kuva:Vanilla.png Lisää se seokseen jonka nimeksi tulee Brulee. Jätä kaikki tavarat pankkiin ja ota kenties vähän ruokaa mukaan, koska seuraavaksi pitää mennä Entranalle, jonne ei voi ottaa taistelutavaroita mukaan. Matkalla voisi käydä Draynor Villegessa juttelemassa Wise Old Manin kanssa Evil Chickenistä. Jos miehessä ei ole vaihtoehtoa Evil Chickeniin, etsi kirjahyllyä, jonka päällä on kultainen patsas ja löydät kirjan Book of Chickens. Lue se ja pystyt menemään Evil Chickenin luo. Mene Port Sarimiin ja sieltä laivalla Entranaan. Mene samaan luolaan kuin Lost City -tehtävässä. Tapa zombeja kunnes saat pronssikirveen ja juokse luolaan, jossa on dramen-puu. Ota puusta oksa tai useampi kirveellä (varsinkin jos sinulla ei ole useampaa dramen-puista sauvaa) ja nyt kukaan ei häiritse sinua. Teleporttaa vaikka Lumbridge Home Telepot -loitsulla Lumbridgeen ja pankissa jauha yksi oksa kaneliksi (cinnamon) survimella ja morttelilla ja lisää seokseen ja tee muista oksista veitsellä dramen-sauvoja. Ennen kuin pääset Evil Chickenin luo sinun on pitänyt joko puhua Old Wise Manin kanssa tai lukea kirja. Ota taistelutavarat, muista Anti-dragon kilpi, hyvää ruokaa, 2 rukousjuomaa, kenties myös hyökkäys- ja voimajuoma, raaka kana, dramen-sauva ja seos mukaan ja mene Zanarikseen ja paikkaan, jonne pääsee Lumbridgen suolla olevasta mökistä. Käytä raaka kana patsaaseen ja pääset Evil Chickenin luolaan. Kuva:Ec_lair_rfd.png *1 portaali josta tullaan sisään *2 neljä Black Dragonia *3 Evil Chickenin pesä Laita Anti-dragon-kilpi käteen ja juoksu päälle. Juokse pohjoisluolan sisäänkäynnin luo ja saat tuskin lainkaan vahinkoa. Vaihda kilpi parempaan, jos sellainen on mukana ja juo taistelujuomia ja laita rukoukseksi Protect from Magic ja hyökkää Evil Chickenin kimppuun. Sen voittaminen pitäisi olla helppoa, tarkkaile rukouspisteitäsi, etteivät ne lopu. Voitettuasi saat kananmunan. Lisää se seokseen. Mene takaisin luolan sisäänkäynnin luo ja varmista, että rukouspisteet riittävät joksikin aikaa ja syö ruokaa, jos elämäsi on laskenut ja laita Protect from Melee -rukous päälle ja juo uudestaan taistelujuomia. Laita Anti-dragon kilpi käteen. Hyökkää jonkun Black Dragonin kimppuun. Seuraa taas rukouspisteitäsi ja syö jos elämä laskee alas. Voitettuasi ota Dragon Token mukaasi ja mene Kuva:Ec_portaali.png portaalista pois. Teleporttaa Lumbridgeen ja hae pankista jäähanskat, jotka laitat käteesi. Hiero Dragon Tokenia ja Fairy Dragon ilmaantuu. Kuva:Pikku_lohikaarme.png Pyydä sitä flambeeraamaan brulee ja se tulee valmiiksi. Lopetus Mene linnan ruokasaliin ja käytä ruokaa sir Amik Varzeen ja osio on suoritettu. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *4 000 keittokokemusta *4 000 elämäkokemusta *Culinaromancerin arkkuun tulee lisää tavaraa Awowogei Osion ohje Ensiksi tutki(inspect) apinoiden lähettilästä ja mustalaisnainen käskee sinua menemään kuningas Awowogein puheille Apina-atollille kysymään hänen lempiruokaansa. Nyt ota Monkey Greegree ja Monkey speak amulet ja mene samaa kautta kuin Monkey Madness -tehtävässä eli puhu Grand Treessä Daeronille sitten Waydarille ja sitten Lumdolle. Sen jälkeen muutu apinaksi ja mene suoraan kuningas Awowogein puheille. Awowogei väittää ensin, että hänellä ei ole lempiruokaa, mutta sitten paljastuukin, että hän ei vain halua kertoa sitä kenellekkään. Hän myös mainitsee, että kolme apinaa tietävät sen. Kysyt että, kertovatko ne lempituoan, jos kysyt sitä niiltä. Awowogei sanoo etteivät, mutta ne kertovat sen. Kolme apinaa ovat vierekkäin linnassa pohjoiseen Awowogeistä. Puhu kenelle tahansa kolmesta ja huomaat, että yksi on kuuro, toinen sokea ja kolmas mykkä. Kysy niiltä tietävätkö he ruoasta ja ne kysyvät, että miten sinä tiedät siitä? Ne sanovat reseptin olevan todella salainen. Vastaa, että olet todella salaisessa tehtävässä. Apina kysyy tehtävästä. Sano suunnittelevasi kuninkaalle yllätysjuhlaa. Apina uskoo sen ja kertoo reseptin. Resepti on *1 banaani *jättiläiskäärme *apinan pähkinä (Monkey Nut) Osta banaani ja pähkinä sekatavarakaupasta ja vie ne kolmelle viisaalle ja puhu heille kaksi kertaa ja saat kuulla, että kummatkin ainekset ovat väärät. He kertovat, että tarvitset punaisia banaaneja (red bananas) ja tchiki-pähkinöitä. Punaiset Banaanit Mene Apina-atollin länsiosaan ja löydät sieltä rannalta punaisen banaanipuun. Laita gorilla greegree päälle ja käytä köyttä puuhun ja saat banaanin. Pudota banaani ja ota toinenkin puusta ja nosta pudottamasi maasta. Tarvitset kaksi banaania, koska kolme viisasta syövät ensimmäisen maistaakseen onko se oikea. Tchiki-pähkinät Laita ninja greegree päälle ja mene Apina-atollin ketteryysradalle ja kulje se läpi viimeiselle esteelle asti ja näet reijän maassa (hole). Mene reikää alas ja ota pähkinä pensaasta ja pudota se, ota toinen pähkinä ja poimi pudottamasi maasta. Käärme Mene Crash Islandille ja mene itään Lumbosta kohti saaren keskustaa, kunnes tulet kuopan (pit) luokse. Kuoppa on monitaistelualuetta ja siellä on neljä myrkyllistä 84-tasoista jättiläiskäärmettä. Jos sinulla on super-vastamyrkky tai parempi, ota kulaus sitä ennen alas menoa ja laita Protect from Melee -rukous päälle. Tapa käärme ja suosittelen myös toista, koska käärme voi palaa keitettäessä. Palaa kolmen apinan luo ja puhu niille kolme kertaa. Ensimmäisellä kerralla he syövät yhden banaanin ja toisella pähkinän, mutta kolmannella kerralla ne kertovat, että täytetty käärme pitä paistaa tempplin alla. Viipaloi punainen banaani veitsellä ja jauha pähkinä survimella ja morttelilla. Käytä banaaninviipaleita käärmeeseen ja siitä tulee raaka täytetty käärme. Mene temppelin itäreunalle ja mene luukusta (trapdoor) alas. Mene itään ja etsi reikää seinässä, jossa on vaintana "exit". Laita Zombie greegree päälle ja mene reijästä läpi. Etsi käärmeen muotoista kiveä ja käytä käärmettäsi siihen. Kun olet paistanut käärmeen, palaa Lumbridgeen ja käytä sitä apinoiden lähettilääseen. Tämä neuvoo ensiksi, miten voit käyttää Teleport to Ape Atoll -loitsua ja seuraavaksi saat palkkiosi. Osion palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *10 000 keittokokemusta *10 000 ketteryyskokemusta *Voit käyttää Teleport to Ape Atoll -loitsua. Lopputaistelu Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p)